Friends will always be there till the end
by Loveable-Tay
Summary: A story of 6 friends. This story is about the love of their friendship to the love of their life. The problems they went through to the happiness or sadness they went through. hope u like my story
1. The Party

_Well first of all let me tell you something, My name is Shaneea and I'm going to tell u how this whole thing happen. I'm in 11th grade and I have about 5 very close friends and they is ma girls fo life. I'm suppose to be going over Tamera's house right now but I have to make sure I look good cause she is havin a party and I have to look good. I got my braids dipped, my Heels shoes on, my cutest outfit on that makes ma booty look big jk (just Kidding). All I gots to say is I Look to Good. I should go in there with my pjs on cause, Im just helping her put everything together. Her momma is out of town for a whole week and she bout to throw the bombest party at her house. Ok so I met Laqueesha, Monie, Shanell, and Nikki at my house and we went over there. Ok first me and Nikki went to the store and got some chips and soda and everything else on that list she gave us. So when I got back everybody was all sittin down and stuff and I'm like this party goin to start at 8:30 so we need to get it together. This girl didnt even get no cds. Im sittin ova here like wow, so I had to run (literally run) home and burn some. I got them and everythin was all set out for the party and it was about 8:00. So we took that chance to make sure we look good and everything. Then the first person who walked in the door was Laqueesha's boyfriend. Knowin him (im in the kitchen) if I walk out this door he goin to be all up in her face already. Michael is his name. Michael is cute and all and I use to like him and whateva but he is just to much all the time but Laqueesha don't see it but I knew him for quite a while. So me, Nikki, Monie, Tamera, and Shanell come out to socialize and everything and Michael is sittin way to close to Laqueesha with his arm around her when aint nobody even here yet its not even 8:30. So of course I have to say something with my big mouth. _

Me- Dang Michael you must wanted to help us out with the party huh.

Michael- No, but I do a little something um what you need me to do

Me- ok then put the cds in the radio and give Laqueesha yo shrit so she can wash it because before you got here what was you eattin

Michael- oh dang (takes off his shrit and hands it to Laqueesha)

Laqueesha- Shaneea you need to come with me

Me- (I go with her) What

Laqueesha- gggirl

Me- what

Laqueesha- What the hell was he eattin

Me- dang I know

Laqueesha- I cant wait till this party start

Me- you better watch out cause u know who is comin

Laqueesha- I know huh well as long as she aint all over him and he with me im cool

Me- (walks out the room)

Monie- ok a whole bunch of people is here so yall ready

Me- u already know.

_Are yall ready to start this book ok it started when Nikki's boyfriend walked up in here. I could kill him but this is wat happen_

Nikki- (walks up to her boyfriend Bryan and gives him a hug) whats up

Bryan- yea what up baby go get me something to drink (don't looking at her in the face)

Nikki- U just got here

Bryan- I know and I'm thirsty

Nikki- Well go get it yourself cause you trippin right about now I aint nowhere near your maid

Bryan- Man go somewhere with all that

Nikki- Fuck You

Bryan- (walks away and goes to the drinks and pours something into the cups)

Tamera- (yells) Are yall ready to party

Everybody- Hell yea

Tamera-(yells) then lets get it

(turns on In the Ayer by Flo Rida)

Everybody- (Singing)

(Everybody is dancing) (Laqueesha with Michael, Me with David, Nikki with Bryan, Tamera with Marcus, Monie with Jason, and Shanell with Terrell)

Monie- Why is everybody actin so crazy Jason like dang

Jason- Bryan put something in the drinks did u drink some

Monie- Yea but about 3 cups but before he came but Shaneea drank a lot after he came

Jason- don't tell her our she goin to panic and it work hurt you it just like beer.

Monie- if something happen to her I hurt u (then goes to me and tells me to stop drinkin)

Me- I already know and when this is ova Byran is stayin back and he goin to get it (starts laughin out of nowhere)

Monie- You ok awwww hell naw u drunk

Me- what im cool

Monie- how many u drink

Me- about 8, 20, 100, I don't know (starts laughin out of nowhere again)

Monie- stay right here

Me- wat why (laughs) imabouttogotothebathroom (words didn't come out right)

Monie- what stay there (goes to get Nikki and Shanell)

Nikki and Shanell- Ay are you ok

Me- yes I am now go and have fun while you can

Nikki- she cool she knew what was in there

Shanell- I know huh

Tamera- what up yall havin fun

Nikki- Hell yea but turn to a slower song we can tell who is drunk from who is not

Tamera- k but somebody brought beer or something

Shanell- yea but we got it

Tamera- (yells ooh this ma jam and turns to Mrs. Officer by lil Wayne)

Everybody- (Sings) When I get up all in ya (Yeah) We can hear the angels calling us (Chea) We can see the sunrise before us (Yeah) And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang (She know what I mean) I make it say... Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee), Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee), Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee, (Like a cop car) Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee, Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hey), Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hahaha)... I'll make ya say...

_Ok so everybody is dancing and im dancing with anybody who is close (no girls I aint that drunk) then I see Nikki and Bryan go up stairs. What do you think well happen next…_

Me- (yells to Nikki) WHERE THE HELL YOU GOIN GET YO ASS BACK DOWN HERE GIRL YOU BETTER HAVE A CONDOM.

_Of course nobody can hear me over the loud music_

Me- whatever (I go to go to sleep in Tamera's room because I had a headache and as im walkin up the stairs I see David)

David-u need help

Me- yea

David-(picks me up and puts me in the bed)

Me- Thanks boo (in case you didn't know me and David are datin)

David- your welcome ok so go to sleep when your sleep I will lock the door so no one can come in

Me- ok boo

David- k (locks the door and leaves)

_David is such a sexy, fine, all of the above boyfriend and he got the body. He is my color (which is not light but in the middle) He has dimples and he has hazel eyes and he has the body did I say that_

_(back down stairs Shanell was talkin to Tamera)_

Tamera- Hey how you like the party

Shanell- Girl this is goin to be all up in the news papers

Tamera- It better not be I momma goin go crazy she said I can have a light party but what is this it huge but this aint the first time I had a big party like this so it alrite

Shanell- yea and where is Nikki

Tamera- up stairs with Byran

Shanell- doin what

Tamera- what you think

Shanell- it better not be what I think

Tamera- It might be

Shanell- Want me to check

Tamera- yea but if it is play it off

Shanell- Girl I got this

Tamera- you know what just go

Shanell- (goes and opens the bathroom door and sees Nikki on top of Bryan) sorry girl get back to your business.(then runs to tell Tamera)

Tamera- so what happen

Shanell- you was right

(back up stairs with ME)

Me-(wakes up)( David was watchin me sleep)

David- Whats up baby

Me- nothin I just woke up why are you watchin me sleep (check to see if I'm wet)

David- I don't know I was checkin on you

Me-oh

David- You feel better

Me- Yea you want to go dance

David- Yea lets go

Me- Wait I cant (Headache)

David- Oh its cool we can dance in here

Me- No we cant there is a bed right there and I not takin no chances.(laughing)

David- You told me you wanted to wait so let wait I told you that already girl I really really like you

Me-Awww lets dance where the party is I will take some medication for my head

David- Its up to you

Me- I'm up for whatever

David- lets dance down stairs

(Lolli Lolli pop that body is on by Three 6 Mafia)

Everybody- lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body chocolate lolli cherry lolli nilla lolli pink lolli red hot red hot red hot hot make that lolli pop make that lolli pop make that lolli pop make that lolli pop

_So I'm dancing on David and havin fun when I noticed Nikki runnin down the stairs with half her clothes off crying._

Me- David hold on

David- why (pulls me back)

Me- I have to handle something

David- But I need you

Me- I will be back ok (kisses him on the lips)

David- if I get a kiss everytime you leave, please leave every day

Me- Shut up (runs to Nikki)

Nikki- I cant believe this

Me- What is goin on

Nikki- Bryan told me he got four other girls pregnant and told me I'm next

Brijaney- What

Laqueesha- Do you need me to kick his ass cause I got yo back

Me- Girl me to but David got my back to so he will help beat his ass to cause Byran kind of crazy.

Tamera- You want me to kick him out

Nikki- Hellz yea

Tamera- (goes up stairs with a bat yelling)Bryan

Bryan- Why you got that bat

Tamera- put your damn clothes on

Bryan- ok Im leavin

Tamera- Hurry it up you got 1 minute or im comin up in there

Bryan-(30 seconds later) ok im done

Tamera- (shows him the door)

Shanell- You ok

Nikki- yea im fine, just didn't like what he said

Tamera- (yells) its 3:42 a.m my party is ova

Everyone- Dang (Groanin)

Tamera- Bye everyone but Laqueesha, Michael, Shaneea, David, Nikki, Marcus, Monie, Jason, and Shanell and Terrell cause yall gots to help me clean up


	2. After the Party

Terrell- Why we got to help I'm tried its almost 4 in the morning

Tamera- I don't care

Jason- Why I have to help u I didn't tell u to have no damn party

Tamera- did u see wat almost happened to Bryan, do u want that

Jason-Oh im cool

Marcus- I will help u

Terrell- don't suck up to yo girl or she goin walk all over u

Marcus- Man shut yo hatin ass up, All you do is kiss Shanell's ass

Everyone who didn't leave yet- OHHHHHH

Terrell- I heard that when Tamera say go get me something to eat u say how much

Everyone who didn't leave yet- huh, what

Marcus- what u ran out of jokes

Terrell- shut up fo I kick yo ass

Me- If anybody goin to be kickin anybodys ass its goin to be me if yall don't help clean up

Terrell- ay David u better get yo girl before I knock her weave out

Me- Oh hell naw

Shanell- Touch her and I will personal kick yo ass

David- Ay Shaneea and Shanell I got this

David-(walks up to Terrell) Ay u better watch yo damn mouth

Terrell- Wat u goin do (pushes David)

David-(punches him in the face knockin him to the ground) So what u goin to do to my girl again

Terrell- (doesn't answer)

David- Now get yo ass up and help clean up

Terrell-(still doesn't answer but gets up and helps clean up)

Me-damn baby (lookin all happy)

David- aint no nigga goin put his hands on you(huggin me)

Me- Dang um Dang (Kisses him) Um

David- I know how you are just say it

Me- Dang, oohhh, ma baby got my back, ooohhhh, wat yall bitches goin to say now, Ha Ha (laughin)

Nikki- wowizer

Tamera- are yall goin to help clean up or not, DAMN YALL SELFISH

Shanell-yea and Terrell you got one mo gen to say something like that or your ass is getting kicked to the curb

Terrell- baby um I just

Shanell- Save it

Tamera- Ok yall the show is over (talkin to the last set of people who didn't leave) Yall need to leave now

Me-Laqueesha can u give me my cds from out the radio please

Laqueesha- Dang you lazy

Me- Im helpin clean up right

Laqueesha- yea wateva (passes it to me)

Me- er thanks

_Ohhh did yall see how my boo had my back like that. Oh dude goin to say he goin to knock ma weave out I paid good money fo that please I wish he would. (lolz just kiddin I don't wear a weave)(but to all my ladys who wear one aint nothin wrong with a good weave)But back to the story_

Laqueesha- Your welcome

Michael- Ok so the living room is clean

Marcus- The rooms are clean

Me-The kitchen is clean

Tamera- so how yall get out the house

Me- I told my mom that I was stayin over here

Shanell-Me to

Nikki- Me to

Laqueesha-Me to

Monie-Me to

Me- Girl where have u been (talkin to Monie)

Monie- Nowhere dancing around

Me-Oh ok

Monie-So boys how did you get out the house

David-I said I was goin to Jason's and then I called my mom about 4 hours ago and told her I was stayin

Terrell- I just told my mom that I was goin to a party and I will be back when im back

Me-and what did she say

Terrell- she said whatever just don't get no one pregnant

Me- dang yo moms don't even care

Marcus- I did the same as David and Jason

Michael- me too

Me- ok so wat are we goin to do

Jason- I know because my mom and dad is out of town to so I told them I was stayin home all day

David- So I guess the boys go to Jason's and the girls stay here

Jason- Ok alrite but let's stay here for a cool minute and watch a movie or something

Monie- Ok um Tamera you got movies

Tamera- No my mom took them with her

Monie- dang

Me-ok so wat can we do

Jason-We all can go to my house I have movies

Monie- Yall want to do that

Me- Yea

Shanell-im cool with that

Me- Ok lets go

_Ok so we all walk over to his house its late but we all live close to each other so that cool and everybody know us so yea. Ok so we get there_

Jason- (opens the door)

Jason- Ok so this is my house but I never thought I would bring my girlfriend here so fast, right after a party

Monie- shut up

Jason-Oh sorry but im a man

Brijaney-Yes u are (lookin him up and down)

Nikki- wowizer

Monie- oh sorry

Jason- yea um this is my house so wat do u guys want to watch

Nikki- A scary movie

(a knock came at the door)

Jason- I'll get it

_I'm ova here thinkin who the hell is at the door. I mean it was a good question because we are all over here and theres no on left to come here I don't think._

Jason-Whats up I don't think you should be here because the girls are here and I pretty sure Tamera can run to her house and get her bat

Bryan- I know but I have to talk to Nikki

Jason- Ay don't start no mess

Bryan- trust me just tell her someone is at the door for her iight

Jason- Ok but if she asks who it is I am goin to tell her

Bryan- ok cool

Jason-(closes the door and tells Nikki that someone is at the door for her)

Nikki- wat ok I be there in a sec

Jason-ok

Nikki-who is it

Jason- Just go look

Nikki- Ok I will be right back (goes to the door to see who it is)

_Yall im scared because Nikki has a rep of forgivin her boyfriend no matter what they said or did to her. What yall think she goin to do??_

Nikki- aw hell naw what the fuck you doin here

Byran- just here me out ok

Nikki- what do you have to say?

Byran- when I said I have gotten other girls pregnant you didn't let me finish

Nikki- well finish I got time to hear your sorry ass speak, but that's not all you said, you said I'm next

Bryan- you know what im tryin to tell you something

Nikki- I'm listening

Byran-ok I was about to say your next to have a lil Baby Byran that would be ours to love and all that, I will never do that to you because I really care about you and I wouldn't do that. I am not the kind of man u usually hear that from as you already know and I tryin to explain that those girls don't mean nothin to me what so ever. Baby you have to believe me. If that ever happened to you I will be there always. I am a true thug, but I gots love and the only thing im lovin is you and god and my homies and please before you say anything think about what I said, baby please I will get on my knees if I have to.

Nikki- Well im waitin

Bryan- what baby(in a sad way)

Nikki- DROP DOWN

Bryan- (gets on his knees) sorry

Nikki- bark like the dog you are (smiling)

Bryan- ay that's something I aint goin to do

Nikki- (walks in the house)(but is waitin by the door)

Bryan- baby I love u but that's a lot

Nikki- (comes back outside and hugs him) I know but I was just pissed off

Bryan- but u believe me right

Nikki- yea but I don't think you should come in because u know them if they see u they might u know

Bryan- trip, yea I know but can I get a hug

Nikki- yea but stop talkin to me the way you do and treated me like im yo momma

Bryan- alrite Im sorry

Nikki- k maybe u can come in

Bryan- They goin be talkin shit

Nikki- I got u

(they walk in the door)

_Ok just to let yall know we was listen the whole time, what he said was so sweet. Awwww That's cute for a gangsta to say something like that, but back to the story_

Me- Ohh hey Bryan

Tamera- Hi want to watch the movie

Nikki- yall was listenin

Me- what no girl u crazy

Nikki- uh huh

Bryan- ay im sorry

Tamera- its cool

_Ok so we watched a scary movie the Hills Have Eyes….. But who fell alsleep all the girls..I know I'm the narrator but I fell alsleep_

Bryan- Ay DAMN they all sleep

Terrell- Lets carry them over to Tamera's house and don't be startin stuff to make Shaneea and them go crazy because I already got socked it the face

David- Yea sorry but im over protect of my baby man

Terrell- its cool

David- Ok lets bring them over there but first lets do something to make them never forget

Jason- Lets write notes to them and type it and sign it sayin we love them and we need them

Terrell- SOFT

Jason- Man shut up my girl know whats up. I do anything to make her happy because when she happy I'm happy. U know what Im saying

David- Yea ohhh yea I get you

Jason-yea ok lets do it


End file.
